


Sherlock: Texting

by TaxiCabtoNowhereland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Galileo - Freeform, God - Freeform, Heaven, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Sadness, Texting, Wings, angel!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxiCabtoNowhereland/pseuds/TaxiCabtoNowhereland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed in the AU where Sherlock died during the Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock continued to text John even in death. Warnings Inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock: Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: a little fan fiction i thought of while watching A Study in Pink. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: a little sadness. Character deaths
> 
> Characters Involved: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (a few mentions of others)
> 
> Disclaimer: These wonderful story characters belong to their original creator Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the brilliant people of BBC

_Hello John, The fall didn't hurt as much as I thought it would._

_Instant death and surprisingly, I've arrived in Heaven._

_It's as dull as I'd thought it would be._

_SH_

_I need something to do!_

_All I have are puffy clouds and righteous, faith abiding civilians._

_The Gates were wrong, I'm in Hell._

_SH_

_Do you think God would allow me to visit Purgatory, John?_

_SH_

_I asked, he said no._

_SH_

_Hell is out of the question too._

_Celestial beings can be so unreasonable sometimes._

_SH_

_I met Galileo today._

_He couldn't believe I knew so little about the solar system._

_Offered to teach me, should I accept?_

_SH_

_My lessons start tomorrow_

_SH_

_It's nice to see you out and about again John._

_Locking yourself indoors won't help._

_I wish we could go on one last case together._

_SH_

_You kept my violin of all things and I see you've been taking lessons._

_Watch the strings and keep your neck raised._

_I'm sure you'll be brilliant._

_SH_

_I saw father yesterday._

_He was shocked to see me here so early._

_That made two of us._

_SH_

_I'm bored._

_It's moments like this I wish I had your gun._

_Apparently, God doesn't permit bullet holes in walls._

_SH_

_Do you think I could find a way to sneak into Hell?_

_SH_

_So, God can see all and I'm in trouble or that last message._

_SH_

_That one as well_

_SH_

_When were you going to tell me Anderson passed on?_

_He arrived here yesterday and won't leave me alone._

_SH_

_I've been made an angel John._

_I know you'd be jealous if you could see me in my halo._

_SH_

_You'd looked good in a halo._

_SH_

_I noticed the new wrinkles._

_You've gotten older._

_Hard to believe so much time has passed._

_SH_

_They say Absence makes the heart grow fonder._

_They were right._

_i miss you_

_SH_

_Miss Hudson arrived yesterday._

_The old girl slapped me before hugging me._

_People are so contradicting._

_But i_ _t's nice to see a familiar face._

_SH_

_It would be nice to see you too._

_I miss you John._

_SH_

_I see you've managed to keep a relationship._

_I like this Mary woman. Keep her around._

_SH_

_An angel named Gabriel taught me how to fly yesterday._

_It was actually quite interesting._

_I wonder how many experiments I could do on my wings before God stops me_

_SH_

_The answer is 3._

_SH_

_I bet you'd look wonderful in wings but I'd rather not see them for a long time._

_SH_

_I've come to realize how precious sentiment is in this white, fluffy, hell._

_I wish you were here but at the same time I don't_

_SH_

_I found Redbeard today._

_The old dog hasn't left my side since._

_I've forgotten how much I missed him. Don't tell anyone._

_SH_

_I'm so sorry John. Mary says Hello._

_SH_

_You've gotten quite good at the violin John._

_But the melancholy tunes have to end eventually._

_SH_

_I heard Lestrade finally retired._

_I'm relieved he's taken a rest._

_I was afraid the man would work himself to death._

_SH_

_Spoke too soon I suppose._

_He says Hi._

_When should I tell him they don't have beer or cigarettes here?_

_SH_

_He's not taking the news very well._

_SH_

_I can't believe I didn't notice it until now._

_For a genius I'm so thick._

_I always thought it was odd you walked into the closet for no particular reason._

_But I see it now._

_My coat is still in there._

_SH_

_Don't cry John._

_I'm not worth the tears._

_SH_

_You would probably have said how brilliant I was right there._

_Wouldn't you?_

_SH_

_I miss you_

_SH_

_Mycroft arrived this morning._

_Apparently, death in your sleep is painless._

_I wouldn't know but he seems content with it._

_I supposed some just know when it's their time to go._

_SH_

_The years have taken their toll on you my friend._

_You'll be home soon._

_I'll leave the tea on for you._

_SH_

_Who would have thought you'd outlive us all John Watson._

_It's a blessing and a curse, don't you think?_

_SH_

_You don't have to fight anymore John._

_You won the war._

_Rest._

_SH_

_It's nice to see your passing was easy._

_I'd hate to see you in pain._

_SH_

_I'll be waiting at the gates for you_

_SH_

_Come along john._

_It's time to come home._

_SH_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading  
> Cheers!
> 
> TaxiCabtoNowhereland


End file.
